Especial
by GilbbertaGrell
Summary: Una dulce viñeta sobre nuestros personajes favoritos de Plyaful Kiss. Después de la discusión, siempre viene la reconciliación. Dulce y romántico.


**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mío. Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Una dulce viñeta sobre nuestros personajes favoritos de Playful Kiss. Después de la discusión, siempre viene la reconciliación. Dulce y romántico.**

* * *

**Especial.**

* * *

**Oh Ha Ni Pov.**

Me sentía traicionada por Seung Jo.

Él insistía en que yo era algo tonta por hacer la misma carrera universitaria que él. Él seguía diciéndome que tenía que dedicarme a lo que realmente me gustaba y no seguirlo a todas partes. Pero para mí, eso era imposible, estos últimos años me había dedicado a seguirlo, espiarlo y acosarlo hasta que él realmente se fijó en mí.

Y ese tema nos llevó a una discusión, lo que provocó que él se fuera de casa y me dejara sola.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas, y yo seguía esperándolo. Yo sabía que él se había ido con Yoon Hae Ra. Siempre hacía eso cuando discutíamos.

Y para que mentir, yo estaba celosa. Muy celosa.

Aunque llevábamos juntos dos años, él siempre quedaba con ella para desahogarse, él hablaba con ella, y yo quería que él hablara conmigo cuando tuviera un problema conmigo. No quería ser siempre la última en enterarme.

Me auto consolé y decidí que era hora de enfrentarme a él.

Intenté llamarle otra vez, pero siempre me salía el buzón de voz. Cansada lancé el móvil a la cama y me quité las lágrimas de los ojos. No podíamos seguir así. No por lo mismo.

Él quería ser médico, yo quería ser su enfermera. Pero él no lo entendía, y con cada conversación que teníamos, más me dolía lo que me decía. Sus anteriores palabras aún estaban resonando en mi cabeza.

"_No siempre vas a depender de mí, en algún momento debes enfrentarte a la vida tu sola"_

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería enfrentarme a nada sin él. Lo necesitaba.

Suspiré reprimiendo crueles sollozos que querían salir. Me tapé la boca con las manos para asegurarme de que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

Sacudí la cabeza, y me levanté de la cama.

Necesitaba tomar aire y pensar con claridad. No podía dejar que la situación se me fuera de las manos.

Amaba a Seung Jo y quería permanecer con él toda la vida.

-¡Fighting!- Me susurré para darme ánimos.

Salí de la casa y me encontré con el hermano pequeño de Seung Jo en la puerta.

Me miró con lástima y yo lo ignoré.

Ellos, el hermano de Seung Jo junto a él, eran muy tercos.

Me dirigí hacia el parque donde siempre iba con él, ese era nuestro lugar favorito, ahí fue nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita y ahora sería ensuciado por una discusión.

Alisé mi falda y me senté en el viejo banco que estaba en las sombras de los arboles.

Dejé que mi mente viajará a un lugar mejor, lejos de la angustia que estaba sintiendo y sólo me concentre en el suave viento que chocaba contra mi rostro de manera tranquila.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando un soplo de viento me llegó con fuerza. En este momento lamentaba no haber cogido una chaqueta que me protegiera del frío del exterior.

Poco a poco mi mente se calmó y mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. Mi cuerpo encontraba una posición más relajada mientras disfrutaba del crepúsculo que ocurría ante mis ojos.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté hasta el mínimo detalle que sentía en mi cuerpo.

-Pensé que este sería un buen lugar donde encontrarte –Susurró una voz a lo lejos, o al menos así se sentía.

-Seung Jo –Y las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo me había costado retenerlas, salieron a la luz en una fracción de segundo.

-No pensé que esto fuera a afectarte tanto –Sentí cómo Seung Jo se sentaba a mi lado.

-Yo no lo había imaginado así, yo no sabía que tendríamos tantas discusiones –Le confesé con las lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos de manera violenta, e intentando que desconsiderados sollozos no salieran de mi garganta.

-Ha Ni, las discusiones entre parejas son de lo más normal –Me consoló mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros –Si no tuviéramos discusiones nuestra vida no sería tan emocionante, sería más, cómo muy aburrida y monótona, además, no habría ni amor ni cariño si no discutiéramos, sólo nos quedaría la sensación de la costumbre de tener a alguien al lado. No sentiríamos lo especial que somos el uno para el otro-.

Me recosté contra su hombro y dejé que me acariciara el brazo.

-Pero… no me gustan, me dejan con una sensación de amargura en mi interior –Me quejé cual niña.

-A mi tampoco, pero luego, el sólo pensar en cómo será nuestra reconciliación me hace estremecer de expectación y de amor, que toda esa amargura, desaparece-Me abrazó más fuerte y deposito un dulce beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Pero… siempre te vas con ella-Susurré apretando los labios.

-Ella no tiene importancia en nuestra relación, cariño. Sólo importamos nosotros dos, y sólo te amaré a ti -.

-Pero…

-Ha Ni, no busques más escusas, ni más peros, simplemente siente todo este amor que te estoy dando, y demuéstrame tu amor- Suspiró y con una suavidad sorprendente me sujetó el rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos.

Primero rozó sus labios contra los míos, para luego apretarlos. Sus labios se mantuvieron firmes contra los míos mientras me abrazaba contra él y nos envolvía un aura de calidez.

-Te amo, Oh Ha Ni –Musitó entre mis labios, mientras los juntaba una vez más.

* * *

**¿Os gustó?**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea sobre los personajes de crespúsculo y no estoy segura de cómo me ha salido.**

**La razón porque escribí sobre ellos, es por realmente amo a esa pareja.**

**Y sin entreteneros mucho más, que paséis un feliz día.**


End file.
